


tonight will be a memory too

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fisting, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Misuse of Prosthetic Limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: It's a known historical fact that Steve doesn't have a single cell in his body what knows self-preservation. Bucky'd be glad to confirm that for anybody who don't believe it, and he's choosin' to believe that particular quirk of Steve's personality is what landed 'em here.





	tonight will be a memory too

Steve's always been a bit of an funny one, Bucky thinks. Back when the army'd been taking anybody to the point where they'd taken Bucky, who was born and true beta like nobody's business and wasn't one of the proud, headstrong alphas that he'd gone into basic with, Steve had always been that _one_ omega who tried to lie on his papers and make his way into the army. Most omegas don't want that sort of thing, in Bucky's experience—even the most headstrong, progressive omegas don't want to be in the thick of a fight in the same way as alphas or particularly bull-headed betas. They'll build the weapons and throw a punch if they need to, but omegas usually have more of a self-preservation instinct than that.

It's a known historical fact that Steve doesn't have a single cell in his body what knows self-preservation. Bucky'd be glad to confirm that for anybody who don't believe it.

Anyway, Bucky's choosin' to believe that particular quirk of Steve's personality is what landed 'em here. A proper omega—not that Bucky's ever really believed in such a thing, havin' Steve as a friend and all—would go and pick a nice alpha to spend their heats with. Some things are best dealt with in the way biology intended, in most people's opinion. Steve's never cared that much 'bout other people's opinions and it sure shows sometimes. Bucky's heard stories about how when _the_ Captain America came back, they expected him to be all tough and shit, like some kinda alpha stereotype. Instead, America in the twenty-first century got little omega Stevie who's never failed to pick fights if he thought somethin' wasn't quite right and who tried to lie to get into the army on account of he wanted to help fix the problem, liberate the omega prisoners of war.

If you ask Bucky, he doesn't know how anybody thought someone who'd grown up poor as shit on the wrong side of the tracks in Brooklyn was ever gonna be their picture-perfect American symbol. That's not to say that Steve ain't fit to be Captain American. Steve is perfect as a symbol of America, in Bucky's opinion, but not for the reasons people thought. He's the embodiment of that old American Dream: anyone can be anything in America, even if that thing they wanna be ain't socially appropriate for their gender.

Anyone can date anyone, even if logic dictates that they should go get themselves a nice alpha instead of picking their beta best friend. Everyone knows omegas don't date betas, 'cept Steve always had to be the exception to the rule and now he's in heat and Bucky's only kind of sure what he should be doing, being as most omegas wouldn't look twice at a beta like Bucky if they needed someone to help them through heat back in the day. It's probably a little different now—a lotta things are a little different now—but Bucky can't say he has much experience dating anybody but Steve in this more modern era.

“Shhh,” Bucky says. He smooths his good hand over Steve's hair, brushin' it out of Steve's face. “You're alright.”

“Buck. _Bucky_.” Steve's fingers twist in the fabric of Bucky's shirt as he sobs. Normally, something about pheromones would've calmed Steve down by now but alphas and betas produce different ones so this is maybe a little rougher on Steve than Bucky would like. “I need you.”

“I'm with you.” Bucky presses a kiss to Steve's forehead while he starts fingering him with his other hand, which is currently fitted with a prosthetic he's incredibly embarrassed he had to ask Tony for. Steve's already slick enough that two fingers is easy so Bucky goes for three. “I'm right here.”

Steve sobs, fingers not releasing their hold on Bucky's shirt. It's probably a lost cause anyway—that's why most people don't wear clothes during heats. They get ruined, stretched beyond repair and covered in a mess of questionable fluids. Steve's always liked having something to hold onto, though, and Bucky decided wearin' a shirt was the easy solution after he came out of the first heat he spent together with Steve looking a lot like an animal mauled him. He didn't _mind_ it, exactly, but it sure as hell hadn't been too comfortable until it healed up. Very itchy, actually.

“More,” Steve says. 

He pulls at Bucky until Bucky obligingly bends to kiss him. It's not like it takes a lotta convincing—Bucky's always had a soft spot for Steve. Steve says they should go to the pier? Bucky was already grabbing their coats. Steve says they're gonna go blow up Hydra bases? Bucky's already readying the equipment. Steve says he wants a kiss? Well, then Bucky's only too happy to give him one. 

For all the troubles that Steve's put him through, Bucky genuinely wouldn't give up what he has with Steve for the world. They fit together, is the thing. It's why Bucky can slip a fourth finger in, narrowing his hand slightly so he can gauge if Steve's body is going to accept this. There's less feedback from this particular prosthetic, which is on purpose on account of, well. Tony'd said that if there was too much feedback during what Bucky was plannin' on, it'd mostly likely be painful. He'd started to explain about how much force an omega exerted on a knot and all this stuff Bucky hadn't wanted to hear, so he's just covered his ears and told Tony to do whatever he needed to. Whatever would make it the easiest on everybody.

The slide seems pretty easy, though, and Steve's getting' a little squirmy waiting on Bucky, so Bucky rocks his hand in and out of Steve a few more times before goin' all the way in. He waits a second—all the stuff Bucky'd read about this said you gotta wait a second, 'cause knots don't inflate immediately—and then slowly brings his fingers together, forming them into a fist. Steve keens beautifully, stunningly, and Bucky presses a kiss to his forehead.

“I got you,” he says. “I got you, Stevie.”

He rocks his fist back and forth best he's able to, activating the secondary function of his new prosthetic. He's only vaguely aware of the fact that it's expanding, making the fist he's made properly knot sized and locking them together like that until all Steve can do is cry in relief while Bucky waits for his body to do what it's been programmed to. The prosthetic's supposed to behave like a real knot, going down as Steve's body exerts pressure on it and milks the artificial knot of seed that doesn't exist, and Bucky's pretty sure he's gonna have to send Tony a really awkward thank you card after this because it works perfectly.

They stay like that, close and breathing each other in, and it's not traditional but it's perfect all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't fall massively behind over the weekend and I'm not playing catch-up.


End file.
